Kingdom of Decay
by PyschoticBiotic
Summary: Daughter of both destiny and disgrace, Amaranthe has had the weight of the entire Elven kingdom upon her shoulders all her young life. But when she finds herself in the damned and decaying lands of Barovia ruled by a tyrannical vampire, she faces her greatest challenge yet…


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Small droplets of blood slide off the low-hanging leaves, falling into the soil with a subdued, wet thud, releasing the metallic stench of blood. Theodrin stalks through the underbrush, chasing the trail of red that eventually leads him to his quarry: a creature that is a crossbred abomination of man and beast, bipedal in structure with overtly long limbs coated in coarse, thick fur. Triangular ears sit atop its head, which in place of a mouth holds a canine-like snout uttering bestial growls as Theodrin corners it. The claw-tipped hand clutching its wound tightens its grip around it as it hunches defensively over itself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'What will it be? Will you die with your last shreds of dignity, or as wretched at the beast you have become?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Its jaws open to unleash a scream that spooks flocks of birds into flight. Theodrin grins as he unsheathes his blade with a flourish, cutting it across his wrist to wreathe the metal in shards of ice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Like a beast it is, then.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The doors to the courtroom swing open. Theodrin walks in with a swagger to his step, caked in a fine layer of sweat and dirt from his hunt, holding in his hands the severed head of his kill. Courtiers gasp and eagerly part to let him pass. Narcissa rises from her perch atop the throne fixing him with a look of contempt. Theodrin feels his teeth grind together as he bows his head to his younger sister and her bastard daughter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Narcissa…'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'You Grace.' Alestir corrects./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His teeth grind together even harder. To think a human nobody would order him how to address his own family. Nevertheless, he maintains his calm facade as he straightens to look his sister, nay, the Queen, in the eye as he throws the beasts head at her feet. Shocked gasps and murmurs ripple through the crowd. The bastard turns her head with a shudder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Narcissa's lips curl in disgust. 'What manner of creature is this?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'A lycan, or werewolf to the laymen. A creature that can masquerade as man to hide its monstrous form, in which it has the strength to rend limbs from their sockets and talons capable of tearing through skin, flesh and bone. It is said only a bit is needed to transfer the disease. Likely there are more hiding in the forests, or even in the towns, right under our very noses.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"People in the crowd cry aloud in horror. Women fan their faces to fend off fainting./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'And you think it is suitable to bring its severed head into my court, in front of my people–my daughter!' Narissa's trembling hands gesture to the young girl, her head still tilted away from the scene./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'She has to grow a spine at some point, my dear sister. One day she will be the one taking up the sword to protect these lands.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'No, the sons fight. The daughters rule.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Theodrin spreads his arms and glances about the room. 'Forgive me your Grace, but where is your son?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Out! All of you out!'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The courtiers quickly scramble to hasten out of the room, carrying their mortified whispers with them as they go./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'You as well, Amaranthe, Alestir.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With far much more reluctance, the little Princess stands up from her throne. She pauses as she reaches Theodrin to glower up at him. He always hated her appearance–the dark hair and purple eyes of her human father butchering the sharp angular Darcelle features. She wasn't right, her ears too round for elven society yet too pointy to pass as human. When Theodrin looks at her, all he sees is a crossbreed, a mongrel. An abomination./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alestir places a hand on her shoulder and steers her out, hardly sparing his brother-in-law a glance as he passes. Theodrin for one is glad to see the back of them. He just thinks it a shame their departure is not permanent./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He turns his face towards his sister only for it to be snapped back again to the side when she delivers a hard slap to his cheek. A thousand pins tingle in his skin under the force of the blow. Narcissa's entire frame trembles, her face beet red. The hand she used to slap him now points at his face with accusation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'You will never storm into my court again, make a spectacle and then humiliate me in front of my people, nor presume to tell me how to raise my daughter! Do you understand? I am not just your sister, I am also your Queen! Remember your place.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'And remember who hunts down those monsters from the tales your people use to put their children to bed, who you fear lurk in the shadows of these ivory towers you stand in, so haughty, so righteous, so entitled. I might err one day, my sword slip from my grasp, and one such creature may find its way into your hallowed halls.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Narcissa steps toe to toe with him. Equal in height, her glare meets his, her emerald eyes practically wreathed in the flames of her ire./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Is that a threat, Theodrin?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Of course not, sister. That would be treason. I would never even dream of such a thing.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Get. Out.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He stiffly bows before he takes his leave. Theodrin knows he has already crossed one too many a line this day. As much as he enjoyed irritating his sister, he very much liked the position his head currently held atop his shoulders./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As he exits the palace, he sees his niece sat by the fountain, a book between her hands. He strides over and plucks the red leather-bound tome from her grip. She makes a grab for it but Theodrin stands a foot taller than her, and he holds it out of her reach as he angles to cover to read its title written in obnoxious golden cursive./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"' "Of Men and Monsters"?' Intrigued, he flicks through the pages and sees it is purely fantastical drivel. Romanticised tales of armoured knights rescuing fair maidens from fearsome dragons. He scoffs and flings the book over her shoulder into the fountain water. 'Here I thought you were making a headstart in studying for your inevitable induction into our order. And yet you disappoint me again. It's all you live to do, isn't it?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Amaranthe isn't paying him any heed. Her back is turned to him as she drags the ruined dregs of her book from the water./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Are you listening to me, bastard?' he snarls, grabbing her shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a cry, she pivots and slams the wet book square into his face with far more strength than he could have anticipated. He feels his nose crumple with a wet crunch, chased by the overwhelming dull ache that slowly consumes his face like a fire sweeping across a dehydrated forest. It leaves him stunned for a few seconds as the pain blackens out his vision. He resurfaces from the abyss with a deep breath, hoping the Gods lend him the will he needs to stay his hand that is already inching towards the pommel of his blade./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'That makes two Darcelle women that have hit me today. Two too many, I must say.' He swipes at the blood dribbling from his ruptured nostrils. He admits it was a good hit, and a more gutsy move than he expected from her, but the problem still remained a bastard raised a hand at someone of legitimate lineage-to Theodrin of all people! The one people should be bowing and grovelling to as thanks for lengthening their miserable little lives./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Theodrin removes his hand from his blade, raises it over his shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Here, bastard, treat this as your first lesson from the Blood Hunters. Never raise your hand to your betters!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Another hand snags his wrist as he strikes down. Looking over his shoulder, he is greeted by the familiar, unwelcome visage of Addenus Killglave, a human man with a full head of long red hair and a well-kempt beard. He is young, probably only seen five more winters than Alestir, but well-respected in their order and quickly climbing the ranks, adding more insult to this injury./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'If that is an ideal you live by, then pray tell me why you are raising your hand to Princess Amaranthe?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Theodrin wrenches his arm free, and straightens out his coat. 'What?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'You said never raise your hands to your betters but I believe that's precisely what you just did.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Theodrin sputters, almost choking on his words. 'She…she's a bastard!'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Aye, but a royal one at that. Not to mention that the wee girl has hardly seen ten winters. Our order doesn't condone beating children.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Theodrin feels the unwelcome bite of anger and shame. Addenus's stiflingly calm nature only serves to exacerbate his foul mood as the order elder regards him coolly, waiting for the next move. A fast friend to Alestir, Theodrin knows Addenus would rebut any further words–he is in league with the lot of them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Get back to the order, Theo. We'll speak more of this when I return.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Glady,' Theodrin hisses as he turns on his heel and marches out through the open portcullis./p 


End file.
